Change Couple!
by ayucchi fujiwara
Summary: My first DN fic, tentang L, Light, Near, Mello, en Matt yang pengen gantian pacar. Gimana yah kegajean dan kenistaan mereka? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Change couple ~!!

Author ( ayucchi fujiwara ) : panpik saiia yang ber chapter ini , lebih gaje dari penpik saiia yang lain soalnya berkolaborasi dengan si author ebleng ARISA YUKI MATSUYAMA yang SAYANG nya dia adalah teman sekolah sayah .^^v

Jadi , kalo ide cerita dapet dari dia ( arisa yuki matsuyama ) yang bikin ceritanya sayah , jadi … ( banyak bacot luh ! ) okeh – okeh .. enjoy this fict ^^

Penpik Death note dari judulnya aja udah change couple = tukeran pasangan . dengan pasangan disini :

L – Naomi

Near – Lynda

Light – Misa

Mello – lidner

Matt – sayu

( maaf yah , klo ada yang keberatan dengan couple ini , ini semua sudah direncanakan dan diatur oleh arisa yuki matsuyama , sayah ma nurut aja )

Okeh , dari pada banyak bacot , kita mulai yuuk ^^

Chapter 1 : prolog

L lagi duduk di kursi taman sendirian , masang muka Bt ( bisa bayangin kan , muka L waktu lagi bt ? ) sambil duduk jongkok ( as usually ) en tetep pake baju putih gombrangnya en jeans belelnya .

" woy , L !! " si near dateng bareng ceweknya , Lynda .

Setelah nyuruh si Lynda duluan pergi , dia duduk disebelah L

" Kenapa , loe ? muka kusut gitu " near mengangkat dagu L lembut ( ko , jadi yaoiii ??? ) " setrika napah ? "  
L tersenyum sedikit . Terus mukanya ditekuk lagi . " gue lagi bt sama cewek gue "

" loh , Naomi kan cantik , cute , imut " * near digorok Lynda * " kenapa dia bikin elo bt ? "

L berdiri tetep bungkuk terus narik jeans belelnya sedikit ( kayaknya merosot ) terus duduk jongkok lagi . " masa coba si Naomi maksa maksa pengen gue mandi ?? "

- GUBRAK –

" kan padahal gue lagi sibuk ngurus kasus kare "(di penpik arisa yang judulnya chappy in the death note , entah sudah di upload ato belom ke FFN )

Near mendekatkan hidungnya ke badan L . " Bener tuh , elo musti mandi "  
" harusnya kan dia ngerti kalo pacarnya lagi sibuuuuuk banget !"

Near menyandarkan bahunya di kursi taman . " jadi , mustinya Naomi itu jadi pacarnya Light , soalnya tu anak kan emang peduli banget sama penampilan " ( author : kyyaa ~! Emang bener !! * Fan girl mode : on * )

" Stuju gue ! eh … APE LO BILANG ??? "

Near nyengir penuh dosa . " oke , kasus ditutup "

L manyun

" nanti pertemuan ya , dimarkas besar " near langsung beranjak , soalnya Lynda udah dadah – dadahan geje minta si near cepet – cepet nyusul dia .

Markas besar , pukul 24 . 00 WIB

" Kita buka rapat kali ini dengan isti'azah dan basmallah " near belagak kayak wakil ketua osis disekolah author , kerjaannya tukang buka tutup rapat . ( arisa : apa WaKeSos ?? kyaa ~! * inget seseorang * )

Mello sama Light nguap .

Matt mencak mencak sms dari sayu .

" kenapa sih lo , matt ? " Tanya mello sambil ngeliat sms sayu . " loh , itu sms dari sayu – chan , kan ? "

Matt mengangguk . " BT gue , dia kalo ngesemes gitu mulu "

_From : yayank sayu _

_Yayang , kamu udah makan belom ?_

_Kapan mau anterin aku nyalon ?_

_Awas ya kalo selingkuh !_

_Entar ku mutilasi , loh !!_

Matt ngeliatin sms dari yayangnya itu

" ade gue emang posesif " Light nyeletuk .

Mello cengo . " jangan jangan yayang kamu ntuh ketularan si beyond ? hati hati lo , matt "

( meanwhile )

" AHCHOOO !! " si beyond bersin bersin

( Balik ke mabes )

" EKHEM !! "

Light , Mello n Matt langsung diem , mereka tau bahaya nya kalo berurusan sama L waktu dia lagi BT

" kita tutup rapat hari ini dengan istigfar dan hamdallah "

" udah selese Bos ?? " Tanya mello .

" belom goblook ! elu pada bukannya merhatiin malah maen bertiga! " near ngamuk

( arisa : near ngamuk ! near ngamuk ! )

Pintu mabes terbuka .

" Light!!" misa dateng dengan ceria terus nyium pipinya light ( arisa : si misa agre banget , cuih ! ) ( author : Berisik lo ! secara favorite couplenya author itu Light – Misa )

" misa bawa kotak makanan , light belum makan , kan ? misa bawain makanan kesukaan kamu , loh ! "

Matt n Mello bisik – bisik berdua

" _si Light enak banget dapet misa " _Mello getek , soalnya hawa devilnya matt masuk kekupingnya.

Mello ngangguk . " si lidner aja nggak segitunya "  
misa bersin bersin " ahchoo !! sayang , kayaknya ada yang lagi ngomongin misa , deh "

Light langsung melotot ke matt sama Mello .

Mello Matt nyengir ( Near ama L pundung dicuekin MLM , terus rapat berdua )

Mello ngeliat Lidner lagi dibawah pohon sawo sendirian .

Kebetulan mello bawa coklat , mau bagi – bagi sama sweety nya tersayang ( cieeh )

Mello pengen surprise , dia diem – diem berdiri dibelakang lidner terus megang pundaknya Lidner .

" Kyaaaa ~!! "  
Mello dibanting – dibanting readers ! dibanting ! diban – Umpph * disumpel sepatu *

Mello lupa kalo yayangnya ntuh jago taekwondo . ( L3 chan : salah sendiri sok sok – an maen surprise ! )

" eh , my mell , kenapa ? kamu gapapah kan ? " Lidner panic .

Mello nyodorin coklat yang dia bawa .

Lidner nyamber coklat dari Mello , terus ngacangin Mello .

Udah cukup , itu buat alas an Mello iri sama Light .

Biasanya , duo yaoi ini suka menghabiskan malam minggu bersama .

Dibalkon rumah Matt nyanyi nyanyi . Matt maen gitar , Mello yang vocal ( seperti apakah suara Mello ? apa seperti kucing kejepit pintu ?) Author : kalo ada FG nya Mello , saiia Cuma Kidding , yah ^^

" _Malam ini … Kusendiri ……. "_

Matt ngegetok kepala Mello " emangnya gue apaan ? Hantu sadako ?? "

Mello nginyem terus nyanyi lagi .

" _cintaku bukanlah cinta biasa …. Jika kamu yang …….. "_

" ADOUWWW !! " Matt menjerit , karena sepatu fentovel yang selalu dikenalnya nimpuk kepalanya . " sa … sayu ? yayang , kamu ngapain disini ? "

Mello nyengir terus masuk kedalem rumahnya Matt , takut dikira hombreng – hombrengan sama Matt .

" Katanya kamu ikut mama kamu kepengajian , disuruh pidato , makannya aku gak jadi kesalon , ternyata malah mesra – mesraan sama banci kaleng itu disini ! " ( Author disetrika Mello Fan Girl )

Matt sweatdrop . " eh , sayang , Mello itu cowok loh ! cowok ! diinget – inget yah !! "  
" MAMAATTTTTTT !!! "

Matt langsung ditimpuk sepatunya sayu .

L lagi kejer – kejeran sama Naomi

( author : tolong dicatat , ini bukan sedang bermain )

" L KU TERCINTAAAH MANDI DOOONG !! BADAN KAMU BAUUU !! "

L lari lari . " aku lagi sibuk saiiaang !!! "

" sibuk apa ? orang kamu lagi tidur tiduran , tadi "  
" sibuk ngemutin lollipop !! "

Jeblug ! L kesandung guling winnie the pooh punya watari .

Lalu L diseret kekamar mandi dan diguyur paksa oleh Naomi .

( L3 : ini si Naomi , ceweknya L apa baby sitternya , sih ? )

Naomi keluar kamar mandi . " buruan mandi yah – sayaaang !! "

-- 2 jam kemudian --

L keluar dengan rapi . ( tetep dengan kaos putih gombrangnya n jeans belel )

" nah , gitu kan baru rapi " Naomi tersenyum

Akhirnya 5 sahabat ini ngumpul dan pada curhat ke Light , kenapa dia bisa dapet cewe setype misa .

" ah ! gampang , tinggal ngandelin otak cerdas gue sama tampang ganteng gue " ( arisa : cuihh !! masi gantengan L taook !!! * arisa dimutilasi author * ) ( author : kyaaa ~! YAGAMI LIGHT , Watashi wa aishiteruuu 3 * Fan girl mode : Always on * )

L ilfil , Mello ngacaan , Matt jawdrop , near milin milin rambut .

" aha !! gue tau solusinya !! " kata near yang baru dapet wangsit gara gara milin rambut.

Author : Gyahahahaha !! kira kira , ilham apa yang didapat near ? * evil face *

Gomen , ya … soalnya disini yang dibikin nyaman lebih banyak Light .

Soalnya dia itu tokoh detnot favorit sayahh ^^

See you next chapter ^^

Perbincangan KEJI para pelajar durhaka: author dan arisa dll . ( dibawah 10 tahun harap jangan membaca ini karena TIDAK MENDIDIK )

Arisa : berarti , author satu ini punya jiwa psikopat kayak Light ……

Author : EMANG !! Light + beyond . mao lo ditulis di death note plus dimutilasi sama gue?

L3 chan ( temen sekolah arisa + author ) : sudah – sudah --- jangan berantem ---

Arisa + author : DIEM LUUHH ~!!!

Arisa : eh , ngomong – ngomong mana si ryuga hadeki ( masih temen sekolah arisa + author ) ?

L3 chan : auk – ah gelap !

Author : kalau sayah ketemu light , sayah mau dijadiin KIRA , yang keberapa , nggak tau ….

Light : beneran ?  
author : Kyaaaa ~!! Yagami Light --- beneran , gue mau jadi KIRA , membersihkan dunia ini dari penjahat – betul , kan ?

Light : * evil face ke arisa *

Arisa : * nelpon near , L , matt minta bantuan *

( Mabes )

L : sepertinya ada yang menelepon kita …..

Near : jangan jangan tante kamu lagi , matt?

Matt : Tante gue yang itu udah modar !

L & Near : OH ??? innanillahi ……

Matt : iya , digigit monyet waktu lagi ke ragunan ….

L , Near Mello : Jawdrop


	2. Chapter 2

Ayucchi : gyahahahahaha ~~ kita ketemu lagi di change couple chapter 2 !!

Disini ada permulaan dari cerita yang sebenernya RnR okeeiii !

" apaan rencana lo near ? " Tanya light . " awas aja kalo aneh – aneh , kayak waktu kamu nyuruh gue sama L pura – pura jadi kucing , pake kostum kucing Cuma demi tiket nonton pelm ninja kesasar "  
near nyengir setan " rencana gue bakal dirapatin dimabes , 2 hari lagi , sekarang gue mo nyempurnain rencana gue dulu "

Near pergi naek mobilnya .

( kamar L )

Light lagi nonton berita criminal ( as usually ) , matt sama mello lagi maen ps , L lagi duduk ngeliatin 3 temennya pada sibuk.

" Light , elo kagak ada berentinya nulis death note …. " L ngebuka – buka buku death note udah hampir penuh .

" ryuk selalu bayar gue pake parfum terbaru tiap minggu , kenapa enggak ? " light ngambil buku death note nya dari tangan L . " kadang kadang , ryuk juga suka bayar gue pake baju model terbaru , abisan dia males nulis terus , makannya dia nyuruh gue sama misa bantuin "

" kalo bukunya abis gimana ? "

" ya gue apus – apusin dari awal , kan gue nulisnya pake pensil , toh nama – nama yang gue apus nantinya gak bakalan idup lagi "

L ngangguk kaya anjing laut minta makan . " asal jangan lo nulis nama gue di death note itu …"

" ya enggaklah ! kecuali kalo elo maling ayam , ato maling jemuran , baru lo masuk jadi daftar gue "

L nginyem . kemudian terdengar berita dari tv

"_pelaku maling jemuran , jinchiru tagawa , 15 tahun ditemukan tewas serangan jantung dalam wc pribadinya , diduga ini adalah kerjaan Kira …. "_

" YAHHAAAAAA ~~~ death note gue berhasiiiiiillll !!! "

" wah … bener – bener psycho lu light " L nepok nepok pundak Light . " anak umur 15 tahun tuh ! kan bisa jadi penerus bangsa dengan otak cerdasnya ...." dan masih panjang kuliah dari Mr . Lawliet tentang generasi muda .

Light ngambil salah satu lollipop L dikulkas . " tapi dia maling ayam L , MALING . Perusak bangsa tauk !! " Light menyodorkan Lolipop itu ke L . " bukain dong , susah nih dibukanya "

2 hari kemudian , Near ngumpulin 4 sahabatnya plus cewek – ceweknya .

Semua udah ngumpul – kecuali …

" loh , mamat kemana ? " Tanya mello . dia emang paling sensi ke matt , nyadar aja kalo matt belum dateng . " Jangan jangan …. "

( meanwhile , in sayu's home )

" buruan dong sayaaaaang !! " matt ngegedor – gedor pintu kamar sayu yang dikunci sayu dari dalem .

" kan aku udah bilang aku gak mauuuu … temen kamu yang rambutnya putih kayak kakek – kakek ( arisa : MAKSUD LOOO ?? KAYAK KAKEK KAKEK ??? * nyiapin clurit * ) itu kan suka aneh – aneh !"

"_kayak nya gue musti ngarungin si sayu deh …. , eh tapi jangan , nanti gue dibacok sama dia …"_

" sayaaaaang ! aku udah terlambat niiiihh ! , ya udah , aku cari pacar baru aja buat gantiin kamu !"

Sayu membuka pintu kamarnya . masih pake piyama . " ah – mamat jangan gitu dong – AWWWWWW!! "

Matt narik tangan sayu kasar langsung menuju mabes .

X. X. X. X.

( Mabes , 10 a.m )

" wiih , si matt belum dateng juga " L bengong sambil ngeliat Naomi lagi baca Koran , Linda en lidner lagi tiduran di sofa , light sama misa lagi nguap , mello …. Lagi maenin psnya matt .

Pintu mabes terbuka dengan kasar . " TADAIMAAAAAAAAAAA !! "

Matt ngos – ngos an . masih bawa sayu yang pake piyama .

" ih – imouto jorok ! masih pake piyama , pasti belom mandi " komentar light . Naomi langsung melotot ke L dengan tatapan _" sayang , pasti kamu juga belom mandi " _. L Cuma nyengir .

Near membereskan puzzlenya yang bergambar diri lagi nyengir . " oke – rapat dimulai "

Linda nyantai sambil duduk deket near .

" oke – kita semua tauk , kalau kita rada – rada nggak klop sama pacar kita , iya nggak ? "

Light menggeleng . " kecuali gue – catet , kecuali gue !"

" ah light kun !! "

Near mengambil gelas yang berisi kertas yang dilipat bulat – bulat . ( author : mau arisan mas ? )

" jadi , rencana gue tuh , kita tukeran pasangan gimana ? sementara aja sih … "

" HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ?????? "

Near tetep ngocok gelas itu . " gue nggak nerima protesan . semua harus SETUJU "

Yang lain kompak ngelirik Linda . keliatan santai sambil main puzzle yang gambar near .

Near tersenyum penuh arti .

( flashback mode : on )

" sayang , aku punya rencana , gimana kalo aku , kamu sama temen – temen aku tukeran pasangan ? kan seru !"

Linda melotot dengan pandangan . mau – gue – sate – lo ?

" WEEIIITTSS ,sabar dulu! Nanti aku kasih ….." near bisik – bisik sama Linda.

Linda terkekeh . " janji ya sayang ! "

(flashback mode : off )

" yang pertama untuk light yagami " near membuka kertas yang keluar . " HAH ? sayu yagami ? wah error nih gelas , diulangi yah "

Belom sempet sayu sama light protes , near udah ngebuka kertas berikutnya .

" oke light yagami , kamu dapet Naomi misora "

Glek .

" sekarang L – san yah ! " near mengocok gelas dengan hati – hati " L san , kamu dapet sayu yagami "

" WUAPPPAAAAAHHHHH ???? HEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !! " Matt emosi – nendang pintu mabes . ( matt : soalnya kalo nendang near , nanti gue di gibeng sama **arisa** , udah dia punya banyak pengawal jago lagi , macem si ed , lelouch hik – hik )

Akhirnya semua harus pasrah dengan pasangan baru mereka .

Light memandang Naomi ragu , L gak berani liat sayu , soalnya sayu masang tampang garang , mello gubrak ngeliat Linda sibuk sama puzzlenya , Matt gak berani ngomong apapun ke misa soalnya misa dah nyiapin death note , sementara Lidner , ngamuk dapet near .

To be continued …

**Arisa** : buahahahahahahahaha *digetok author* HIIIIHH ! sakit auukk !!

**Ayucchi** : loh – bukannya kamu yang bilang kalo nilai qurdist kamu ga seratus minta dijitak ? sekali lagi nih punya si **Za – kun **

**Arisa : **Loooh ? kok kamu ngegetokin punya si **Za – kun** ?

**Ayucchi** : emang kamu mau digetok langsung sama **Za – kun **?kan bukan muhrim !

**Arisa** : hooohhhh – terus si **L3** mana ? kagak sekolah , kan ? horeeeeee !!

**L3** : kata siapa ?? maluuu yeeeeeeeyyy !! * njitak **arisa** *

**Arisa** : gyaaahh – helm babeh gue nyumput dimana sih ??

**Penutup **

Gyah minna maap kalo ga lucu en ga rame .

Soalnya ini baru prolog ke cerita sebenernya –

Oke – ripiuuu yaaaa ^^

With miracle

**Ayucchi fujiwara **


	3. Chapter 3

Author : oke , ini change couple chapter 3

Enjoy this fict oke !

Ini bagian L sayu

Kalo "ngomong" berarti ngomong langsung

Kalo _"ngomong"_ berarti ngomong dalem hati .

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X...X...X...X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.

( Sayu pov ~ )

" sayu !"  
gue noleh , kakak gue yang paling ganteng udah duduk dikasur gue .

" udah lari paginya ? "

" udah , eh kamu kapan mau ke tempatnya L ? dia nungguin tauk "

Gue sibuk sama hape gue lagi . " sebodo amat , lagi sms – an nih sama mamat "

Kakak gue nyodorin telepon rumah yang udah di loadspeaker .

" sayu yagami , change couple kamu diperpanjang jadi 2 bulan kalo 10 menit lagi gue gak liat elu di markas besar ( sekaligus rumah L ) "

Gue kalap . " neee … near senpai !! "

Gue segera ganti baju dan gak mandi , toh L juga jarang mandi dan gue keluar rumah dengan ogah – ogahan .

Ojek pada nyumput dimana sih ? kok gak ada yang lewat . Gue melirik jam tangan gue , MAMPUS ! tinggal 4 menit lagi ! wah , gue nggak mau kalo gue jadi pacar L selama 2 bulan .

Yah …. Gak ada jalan lain selain lari. Gue emang paling benci olahraga ( yang ini author ngarang abis , ga tau bener ga tau enggak ) , tapi demi kesejahteraan hidup gue … boleh lah .

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Gue membuka pintu mabes kasar . gue kecapean .

" ah – sayu chan " sapa L begitu dia ngeliat gue didepan pintu . lalu sibuk lagi dengan coklatnya .

Gue duduk disebelah L . gue belum sarapan . Laper . " L , boleh minta coklatnya nggak?"

L menatap gue bentar lalu sibuk lagi sama cokelatnya. " sayu chan bercita cita jadi detektif nggak ? "

Gue ngegeleng , soalnya emang kenyataan gue benci kerjaan yang berbau criminal , yaaa .. meski gue tau , babeh sama abang gue ngurusin yang criminal criminal . " emmm … sayu mau jadi babysitter !"( sayu : GAK ADA CITA CITA YANG LEBIH BAGUS ?? … author : yang lebih mahal , banyak ! { author kebanyakan dicekokin obat nyamuk , yang paling author suka itu HIT})

" Kalo gitu , sayu makan ini aja , demi cita – cita sayu "

L nyodorin bungkusan hitam. Gue udah curiga , pasti isinya aneh. Gue udah ilfil duluan. Tapi gue buka juga tuh bungkusan.

" k … k … kok bubur bayi ? " gue maunya kan coklat.

" sayu , babysitter itu kan tidak terlalu cape , nanti badan kamu malah gendut "

Gue mendesah pasrah , tapi gue tau jalan yang pasti biar bisa makan makanan yang gue suka. Gue ngambil hape gue dan mulai melaksanakan rencana brilian itu.

" sayu chan , disini sudah dipasang penghalau sinyal , jadi kamu tidak bisa mengirim pesan pada matt dan memintanya membelikanmu asem jawa "

( author : haha gue pinter ngarang ^^v )

Gue mengkeret ditempat .

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

( L pov -- )

_GYAHAHAHAHA !! gue berhasil melindungi coklat coklat gue yang terancam punah !!_

_Sayu maafkan sayah ! , tapi bubur bayi sangat cocok buat kamu !_

" em .. sayu , bubur bayinya mau dimakan , apa aku kasihin ke pleki ? "

" ple … pleki ? "

" iya , gogok peliharaan matt , dititipin disini , mau dimakan gak nih ? "

Sayu ngangguk kayak pleki . " iya , deh "

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Sayu makan juga itu bubur , gue jadi seneng , soalnya coklat gue amaaaaaan !!

" emm.. L , aku pulang dulu , ya …"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara dari speaker rumah gue . " sayu chan ….. "

Sayu langsung kalap . " NEEE NEAR SENPAIIIIIII !!! SAYU GAK JADI PULANG !!"

Gue langsung narik tangan sayu ke kandang pleki.

" emm … L , ini matt ? kamu ubah jadi gogok ? " ( author : sayu lagi stress … ini bukan full metal alchemist dodol … ) kata sayu sambil mengelus – elus anjing besar yang duduk disebelahnya. Pake google , baju belang – belang .

" bukan , ini punya matt dipakein aksesoris matt biar ga ketuker sama punya mello , dan light "

Muka sayu berubah cerah . " wah kakak gue juga punya gogok ? "

" iya , tuh ! " tangan gue nunjuk ke arah kursi sama meja kecil .

Sayu ngedeketin gogoknya light . " L , dia lagi ngapain , ya ? kok kaya serius banget ? "

" yah … seperti yang sering majikannya lakukan … nulis death note "

Sayu cengo sebentar. Lalu asyik lagi sama pleki . dia kangen kali sama matt .

Tiba – tiba pleki kena serangan jantung.

" L , DIA KENAPA , L ??? " sayu panic abis .

Gue ngambil death note punya gogoknya light . " wah , sayu tampaknya gogok kakakmu menulis nya dideath note "

Gue ngeliatin tulisan ceker ayamnya gogok Light dideath note , ada tulisan nama pleki disitu.

Sayu cengok lagi . " NIII !!!!! "  
gue langsung nyumbat kuping gue pake permen karet yang lagi gue makan .

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

( tanpa pov )

Sayu pulang kerumahnya dengan napsu menyiksa 100 % , nyiksa siapa ? siapa lagi kalo bukan nyiksa kakaknya yang paling ganteng ntuh ( arisa : cuih ! )

" NIII SAAAANNNN !!! "

Light keluar dari kamarnya sambil bawa death note . " apaan ? kamu diapain L , muka kok kusut gitu ? "

" gara gara si gogok peliharaan nii san tuh , ngebunuh gogoknya mamat , si pleki "

Light kaget . " wuapahh ??? jadi si asep ngebunuh pleki ? kan kakak udah bilang ke dia , jangan bunuh temen sendiri"

Sayu mewek guling – guling didepan kamar light.

" udah imouto , nanti kakak bilang ke matt beli gogok lagi , gak akan ketauan near kok "

Sayu tiba – tiba cerah . " bener , ya ? "

Light ngangguk .

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Sayu lagi ditempatnya L . Ngeliatin L makein baju buat gogok barunya matt .

" mau dikasih nama siapa? "

Sayu mikir bentar . " mmm … mattosai ! singkatan dari matt sayu , tapi itu nama palsu , nama aslinya Cuma aku yang tau , nanti dibunuh asep lagi …"

L ngangguk .

" oh , iya kok aku belum liat ruang rahasia kamu ? " Tanya sayu tiba tiba sambil ngelus mattosai . " mello punya , matt punya , near punya , kakak aku punya , kamu ? "

L nyengir . " aku lupa , mari ikuti aku "

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" hasyih !! " sayu bersin bersin.

L memberikan tissue pada sayu . " memang , orang yang pertama kali kesini bakalan bersin – bersin , dan sudah mulai beradaptasi . hanya kamu dan matt yang belum bisa , makannya matt jarang masuk keruangan ini "

Sayu ngeliat ruangan dengan ilfil . pantesan aja dia bersin – bersin begitu masuk ruangan ini . orang berdebu gini .

" sekarang , ayo kita bersihkan L " ajak sayu , masih waras stress gara – gara kepolosan L , terus gila , terus light panic , terus keluarga yagami panic , terus sayu masuk rsj , terus ( READERS : BANYAK BACOT LU AUTHOR !!! ::: author : maap maap , saiia setres gara gara kekenyangan makan baso yang lewat depan rumah , abis 30 ribu booook!!!! Uang saiiiaaa abisssss !!! *jejeritan lebay* ::: readers : *ngelempar kulit duren* MARUK LO AUTHOR !!! FOKUS NULIS ! KEUR RAME YEUHHH !!! )

Author narsis ? *digeplak* balik ke cerita .

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" APA ? DIBERSIHKAN ?? TIDAK !! TIDAK BOLEH !! " L ngamuk . ( mau tau gimana ngamuknya L ? yaaa …. Nggak jauh beda lah sama ngamuknya author *dilempar tomat*) sayu berusaha menghentikan amukan L , karena dia loloncatan kayak buts ( kalo author bukan kayak buts , author ngamuk kayak singa – AUUMMMM !! - ) . Sayu narik narik tangannya L sampai kaos putihnya robek . sayu dan L sama sama malu. Mukanya merah kayak tomat dicampur cabe , dicampur cengek , dicampur bawang merah , dicampur terasi , dikasih garem , terus diulek . FUILAAH !! JADILAH SAMBAL TERASI !!! ( author stress , perut berat serasa hamil 14 bulan *dikeplak* ::: readers : salah sendiri makan baso sampe 30.000 ! MARUK LO ! BAGI BAGI KEK! )

Sayu cekikikan malu. " em … maaf ya L … gak sengaja ehm , kenapa gak boleh dibersihkan ? kan enak kalo bersih "

L nunduk sedih. " ruangan ini yang ngeberantakin itu aku dan watari , dan sekarang orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai orang tuaku itu sudah tiada. "  
sayu menepuk pundak L pelan. " ya udah L sabar ya …… "

L membawa debu ditangannya dan dilempar dekat sayu .

Sayu bersin bersin . " !!!! " yah … setenang – tenangnya mereka , memang , mereka seperti asep dan pleki . ( LHO ? )

( To be continued )

dialog nista author dan temen sekalasnya –

Author : beneran , ni perut berat banget … dah mau lahiran belum ya ?

Arisa : anak siapa tuh ? anaknya paen ya ? *dicincang paen*

Paen : enak aja ! naj0ng gue jadi seme inyong ! (panggilan author dari prenpren author ) mending jadi seme kambing betina tetangga sebelah !!

Arisa : PAEN GILA ! PAEN GILA ! PAEN GILA ! *jojogetan geje bareng paen*

Readers : woy ada badut ancol !!!

Author : woy ! dah mau closing nih … berenti

Oke , ini chap 3 change couple , sori banget kalo ngeuploadnya lama , karena author juga lagi bertarung dengan fisika dan metematika , pan maret mo UN .

Read n Review OK !

Sambil nari sajojo .

With semua kegilaan n keautisan author

Ayucchi fujiwara


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aloha~~~ v^^v meet u again in Change Couple~~**_

**Ayucchi**: ADA PENGGANGGU DI PENPIK SAIIAAAAA!! PERGI LO!!! *nembakin Arisa pake riffle gun*

**Arisa**: Gue bantuin, lho ko elo malah sewot?

**Ayucchi**: GAK BISAAA!! GAK BISAAAA!! CAPSLOCKNYA GA BISA MATIIIIII~~~*orang aneh*

**Arisa**: Idih, kirain ga bisa apa. Orang gilak lu. *geleng geleng* Oh iya, konnicchiwa minna. Mungkin udah pada kenal saiia ya *goroked*

**Ayucchi**: Diem lu ahg! *ngejilatin golok yang dipake ngegorok Arisa* Iyah minna, dia author gilak dengan nama pena .Matsuyama adalah temen sekelas sekaligus senior saiia dalam menulis penpik. Makanya saiia ngejak dia yang notabene lebih berpengalaman dan berwawasan (INI ARISA LOH YANG NGETIK! SUMPAH DAAAH!) buat ngebantuin di penpik ini. *nge deathglare Arisa dengan tatapan awas-lo-ngancurin- penpik-gw*

**Arisa**: *idup lagi? Rahasia Ilahi* Okeh deh, let's go to chapter 4. Sebelumnya maapin kepikunan temen saiia ini ga mencantumkan disclaimer di chap2 sebelumnya. Death Note hanyalah milik Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba, yang punya fic ini Ayucchi Fujiwara, dan yang memiliki L, Matt dan Near hanyalah Saiiiaaaaaa~~~~ *dirajam sekampung*

**Ayucchi**: Ni orang bener – bener punya bakat ngerusak pict orang de…

Kalo "ngomong" berarti ngomong langsung

Kalo _"ngomong"_ berarti ngomong dalem hati .

Bersiaplah dengan ketidakwarasan dan kadar OOC yang amat sangat!!

Ini bagian Matt – Misa

*Matt sama misa pada nyumput kekolong tempat tidur ayucchi *

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

"Ko Sayu ga bales sms gue lagi?" gumam Matt, tadi SMS-an terus tiba tiba ga dijawab. Bete kan? Bete kan?? Bete kannnn????? *author emosi, lagi esemesan sama orang berinisial 'cimi' ga dibales!!! BETE!!!!! – ngelempar sandal kemana mana-* " Lagi ditempat L kali yah… awas kau L, coklat lo bakal gue tenggelamin di segitiga Bermuda!!"  
~~_Tatoe haruka tooku, hanarebare na ni nattemu, tsunagariau omoi_~~ (maap, author lagi ketagihan lagu L'Arc en Ciel)

Matt jerit jerit girang. "HORE ~!! SAYU NELPON GUE!!! " tapi sedetik kemudian dia kejungkang dari sofa . " Mi … Misa ? "  
"Iya, gue Misa," kata Misa dengan suara amat sangat datar dan dingin. "Elo sekarang ke apartemen gue sekarang."

Matt menelan kadal yang lewat (baca : cicak) *author stress* "Eh, ngapain? Kok tumben?"

"Nanti gue jelasin, buruan lo kesini sebelum tangan sama pulpen merek Snowman gue nulis nama elo di death note, Mail Jeevas "

Matt kaget, kadal yang dia makan keluar lagi. "APA??? SNOWMAN??? GUE GAK MAU!! TEU REDO SIAH!!! PENGENNYA PAKE FASTERR!!!! "  
( author: mari kita gubrak bersama kawan … )

Misa swt. " Ya ya… terserah lo, pokoknya gue tunggu "

Telepon terputus.

Matt langsung ngambil jaketnya dan nyumpahin Misa supaya death notenya hanyut di sungai dan dimakan ikan piramida (?). Sukur sukur ikannya mati!! Gyahahahahah *sekali lagi , author dan arisa stress*

Udah mana Mello ( motor vespanya Matt ) ngadat lagi …

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Misa melirik jam dan melirik Near yang lagi duduk anteng diruang tamu apartemennya.

"Si Matt lama amat! Ga tau aja kalo dia telat bakal dibunuh kakek tua ituh " Gak pake 40 detik, Arisa langsung ngebacok Misa dan author *ini beneran Arisa yang ngetik* (Arisa: SEENAK KETEK BILANG NEAR KAKEK TUA !! )

"Misa chan " panggil Near.

Misa membuka pintu kamarnya dan bersujud di hadapan Near. "Ada apa Near senpai?"

"Matt kok belum datang juga?" katanya sambil ngerokok (Wuah! Sejak kapan si Near ngerokok? Ya sejak ayucchi ini stress lah!). "Apa mau kuperpanjang ….."  
"JANGAN NEAR SENPAIII!!!" Belum juga Near selese ngomong si Misa udah motong. "KASIHANI MISA NEARR SENPAI!!! MISA GAK MAU MATI GARA GARA STRESS!! SUDAH CUKUP ORANG STRESS YANG MISA TAHU CUMA AUTHOR SAMA TEMENNYA!! MISA GAK MAU KAYAK AUTHOR!! MISA PENGEN BAHAGIA SAMA LIGHT!! " *author death glare ke Misa dari kursi sutradara: Awas lo, abis syuting gue bacok lo, Light punya gue monyong!*

Near masi kalem. "Ya sudah kita tunggu 15 menit lagi, kalau Matt tidak datang juga ….."  
"TADAIMAAAA!!!" Matt berteriak girang. "Loh near?"

Semarah – marahnya Misa ke Matt, dia lega soalnya change couplenya sama Matt ga diperpanjang.

"Sori ya Misa, Mello ngadat "  
Dahi Near berkerut. "Jadi, selain dengan Sayu kamu juga dengan Mello, Matt kun?" tanya Near innocent.

"Bukan Near, Mello itu nama vespa gue. "

Near mengangguk lalu membereskan kopernya. "Baiklah kalian selamat. "Near pergi.

Matt menatap Misa yang mulai santai.

"Baiklah, lo boleh pergi" Misa membuka pintu keluar.

Matt cengo sebentar. "WUAPAHH?? PERGI? LO SEENAK KETEK YAH!! TADI NYURUH GUE KESINI, SEKARANG NYURUH PERGI! LO GA TAU SIH PERJUANGAN GUE KESINI! SAMPE GULING GULING GUE NYALAIN MELLO! TERUS GUE KEUJANAN ! BECEK ! MELLO NGADAT LAGI ! TERUS SI L NELPON NYURUH GUE BELI SNACK NYA MATTOSAI ( lihat chap 3 ) BETE KAN ? TERUS GUE LAPER ! MANA CAPSLOCK NYA GAK BISA MATI LAGII !!"

Misa bengong. " lalu sekarang mau lo apa ? "

Matt langsung nyembur Misa tektok di muka. " GUE ? GUE MAU MAKAN ! CEPETAN BAWA KESINI ! GAK TAU DIRI BANGET ! GUE KESINI SURUHAN SIAPA COBA ? TANGGUNG JAWAB KEK ! "  
" Matt … " Misa menggumam, tampang tampangnya kayak mau nangis. " bisa…. nggak pake kuah ga ? "

Matt ngangguk. " ehm sori , gue khilaf " _( Matt ngebatin : wah .. kalo gue gini ke Sayu , gue pasti udah almarhum duluan )_ " JADI GAK NIH , BAWAIN MAKANAN BUAT GUE ? "

" nje doro … " Misa langsung ke dapur dan balik bawa bermacam macam dessert. " ini tuan … silahkan dinikmati "

Matt tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" wuah bete !! " teriak Misa di dapur . " tu orang maunya apa sih ? gat au aja akibatnya kalo gue nulis nama tu orang di death note !! "  
" Misa chan " Matt berdiri dibelakang Misa . " apa kau ingin memperpanjang change couple kita , hah? "

Misa udah deg degan .Serasa ada pocong berdiri dibelakangnya. " Em … ti .. tidak Matt , tidak mau "  
Matt mengangguk sadis. " bisa kau belikan rokok untukku sekarang ?"

" rokok yang mana Matt ? " Misa gemeteran. " Misa akan melakukan apapun untuk Matt asal Matt tidak memperpanjang change couple kita "

Matt ketawa setan. ( Matt OOC ? rahasia ilahi dan ayucchi ). " apa saja yang enak ( lu pikir makanan Matt ? ) asal yang cigaret kretek … "

" Karet apa ? " eh , si Misa cengo.

Matt sweatdrop. " Cigaret Kretek , tau ga ?? "

Misa langsung ngegeleng. " misa nggak tau , soalnya Light nggak ngerokok …… ( Kyaaa !! cowo impian yucchi !! gak ngerokok !! setuju ? setuju ? ) jadi Matt bilang aja mau merk apa , oke ? "

Matt menggumam. " L A Light aja … yang mentol , atau Djarum coklat juga boleh .. tunggu! Djisamsu juga enak kok ( AYUCCHI SEJAK KAPAN JUALAN ROKOK ?? ) "

" jadi ? "  
" L A Light mentol aja … lagi pengen yang dingin dingin " Matt tersenyum. " Bisa misa chan bayarin dulu ? "

Misa ngangguk .

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" Ada lagi yang kau inginkan tuan ? " Tanya Misa patuh. " Kau ingin makan ? atau minum ? atau es krim ? akan Misa bawakan segalanya untukmu tuan Matt "  
Matt menyodorkan kakinya kehadapan Misa. Misa kelihatan cengo bentar. " Kau tahu kan apa yang dilakukan pembantu jika majikannya lelah ? "

Misa mengangguk lalu mulai memijit kaki Matt.

Pintu apartemen Misa terbuka.

" Ah , Matt – kun dan Misa – chan mesra sekali … "  
Matt dan Misa tersenyum TERPAKSA.

" Ada perlu apa Near senpai kesini lagi ? " Tanya Misa ramah.

Near tersenyum. " ah , tidak … Cuma mengontrol saja dan kulihat kalianlah yang paling romantis , tadi Light dan Naomi sedang berbelanja bersama di Mall lalu Sayu dan L sedang ke taman bersama membawa mattosai , Mello dan Linda sedang bermain Puzzle bersama dan aku bersama Lidner sedang latihan tae kwon do , ah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu "

1 detik setelah pintu apartemen Misa tertutup , Matt dan Misa sama sama berasap.

" LIGGGHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTT !!! " Jerit Misa bersamaan dengan Matt yang meneriakkan nama Sayu sekencang kencangnya .

Matt dan Misa sama sama diam.

" Ehm Matt , kok kepalaku panas ? "

" aku juga … "

" KEPALA KITA PANASSSSSSSS !!!! " Jerit Matt dan Misa bareng. " BAGAIMANA INI ?? " bareng lagi …

Matt dan Misa sama paniknya.

" MISA !! DIMANA KULKASMU ?? " Tanya Matt .

" TIDAK BISA MATT !! KARENA MISA AKAN MASUK KEDALAMNYA DULUAN !! "  
" MISA ! AKAN KULAPORKAN KEPADA NEAR ! BIAR CHANGE COUPLE KITA DIPERPANJANG !! " ancam Matt.

Misa berlari ke dapur. " TERSERAH MATT !! MISA TIDAK PEDULI! MAU DIPERPANJANG JADI SATU TAHUN JUGA MISA NGGAK PEDULI !!! SEKARANG KEPALA MISA PANAS ! MISA PEDULI KEPALA MISA !! "

Misa kok jadi gila juga yah ? gila nular ga sih ? bisi nular dari saiia ….. *digiles*

Matt sweatdrop. " KEPALA GUE JUGA PANAS MONYONG !! AWAS ! GUE DULUAN YANG MASUK KE KULKAS !! "  
" KULKASNYA HANYA CUKUP UNTUK SATU ORANG MATT !! POKOKNYA MISA DULUAN YANG MASUK KE KULKAS !!! "

Matt berhenti ( asalnya lari – lari rebutan kulkas ). " MISA ! BUKANNYA APARTEMENMU MEMILIKI KOLAM RENANG DIDALAM KAMARMU ? "

Misa mengangguk. " ada , tapi kecil berbentuk bulat namun lumayan dalam. Kenapa ? "

" KENAPA KITA TIDAK BERENDAM DISANA ? "

Misa ketawa geje . " HAHA !! KOK KITA REBUTAN KULKAS YAH ?? "

" KENAPA KITA REBUTAN KULKAS ? " Matt ketawa setan.

" IYA KENAPA ?? "  
" BEGO YAH ! KENAPA KITA REBUTAN KULKAS?"

Ayucchi dateng bawa bawa golok , parang , kunci inggris. " KAYAKNYA NGGAK PENTING JUGA YAH ??? BENANG MERAH DONG !!! TUH RAMBUT MISA GOSONG … "

" WUAPAAAHH ?? " Misa kaget banget.

GABYURRR !!!

" ah , dinginnya " kata Matt lega. " dari tadi kek , elo sih ….. bego "

" KOK NYALAHIN MISA ??? " Misa mulai naik pohon , eh naik darah.

" KENAPA ELO NGGAK NGINGETIN KALO DIKAMAR LO ADA KOLAM RENANG ?? "  
" MATT MAU DITULIS DI DEATH NOTE ?? "

" OH ! GUE BISA BILANG KE NEAR ! CHANGE COUPLE LIGHT SAMA NAOMI DIPERPANJANG !! "  
" HEYYAAAAHHH !!! KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA !!! "

Matt melayang entah kemana .

( chap 4 fin )

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

GEJE !!! GEJE !!!

Review ne ?

With kesablengannya ,

Ayucchi Fujiwara


	5. Chapter 5

Change couple chapter 5 ( bagian Light – Naomi )

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Ayucchi : *larak lirik kiri kanan , ada arisa enggak , takut ngancurin fictnya lagi* wuahhh … arisa kayaknya nggak ada … lanjutin change couple ah … readers pasti dah pada nungguin chapter 5 ini kan ???

Readers : NGGAAAKKKK !!! GR LO !!!

Ayucchi : * mewek * oke sodara sodara semuah … sebangsa setanah air … change couple resmi dibuka .. eh ditutup … *sesegukan*

Aaliyyah ( ade autis sayah ) : JANGAAANNN NEEECHAANNNN !!!

Ayucchi : ni cucurut atu nongol darimana ? rahasia ilahii … lagian sejak kapan dia baca change couple ???? HAAAAHH ??? SEJAK KAPAN ???

Aaliyyah : KALO CHANGE COUPLE DITUTUP ~!! GUE MAO LONCAT DARI ATAS GENTENG RUMAH TETANGGA SEBELAH !!!

Ayucchi : apa ?

Aaliyyah : GUE MAO LONCAT DARI GENTENG RUMAH TETANGGA KALO NEE CHAN GAK LANJUTIN CHANGE COUPLE !!

Ayucchi : apa ?

Aaliyyah : GUE MAO LONCAT DARI GENTENG RUMAH TETANGGA KALO NEE CHAN GAK LANJUTIN CHANGE COUPLE !!

Ayucchi : apa ?

Aaliyyah : susah yah kalo punya nee chan budek … jangan ditiru yah anak – anak *digiles*

Ayucchi : PEDULIKU … kalo mo loncat , ya loncat aja .. yang matek kan nantinya elu …

Tapi karena yucchi sangat mencintai Light , mari kita lanjutkan menyiksa light !! * autis ..*

Disclaimer : Death note emang punya om Takeshi Obata dan akang Tsugumi Ohba tapi percayalah readers Light yagami punya ayucchi seorang !!! * goroked *

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Disuatu pagi yang cerah … Cowok ganteng bernama Light yagami bangun dengan enak dan tanpa kurang apapun.

" udah pagi , ya ? " Light beranjak mandi.

Setelah 2 jam mandi ( sudah termasuk spa dan mandi kembang 7 rupa ) Light keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan asal dipinggangnya. Dengan rambut coklatnya yang masih masih bertelanjang dada. ( ganteng ^^ )

" LIGHT !!! LIGHT !!! " Naomi membuka pintu kamar light . " KYAAAAAAAAAA !!! KOK ELO GAK BILANG BARU ABIS MANDIII ??? " Naomi menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

" yeeey … elo juga , masuk kamer orang ketok dulu kek , elo ada apaan kayak dikejer babi hutan ? " Light stay cool . " keluar dulu sana , gue mao ganti baju "

Naomi keluar dari kamar light . sedetik kemudian dia masuk lagi ke kamar light . kali ini wajahnya lebih panic lagi tanpa tahu kalo light lagi pake celana panjangnya .

" LIGHT !!! LIGHT !! "

" EH !ELO DIBILANG KALO MAO MASUK KAMER ORANG TUH KETOK DULU !!!! "  
Naomi menutup mulut light dengan tangannya . " ELO KAYAKNYA LEBIH BAEK DIEM DEH . !!"  
" !!#$^%$^&$%%$!$^^&%&*^&*(*&"

" elo ngomong apa light ? gue gak denger ~!"

* * *

" dengerin gue dulu " Naomi melepaskan tangannya yang tadi ngebekep mulut light.

" GUE SUSAH NAPAS MONYONG !! " Umpat Light kasar. " ada apaan sih ? "

Naomi menghela napas. Lalu teriak sekenceng kencengnya . " !!!! Near ! dia disini ! dia mau hukum kita kalo kita melanggar peraturan change couple yang dia buat "

" WUAPAAAAHHHH ??? KURANG AJAR BENER TUH ANAK !!! " Light juga sama paniknya.

" Light " terdengar suara datarnya near. " oh , Naomi san juga ada disini kalian sudah memulai change couple duluan ya …. Oke , selamat menjalankan ibadah shaum( ngaco )" Near pergi.

Naomi bernapas lega. " ehm … light kun … karena aku sudah disini , bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan ke mall ?"

Light berpikir sebentar lalu mengeluarkan death notenya " ogah ah gue ! "  
" Kalo sama L gue jarang banget jalan – jalan , yang ada malah kejer – kejeran nyuruh L mandi " Naomi menundukkan kepalanya tanda sedih.

Light menggenggam tangan Naomi. " oke , kita ke mall oke ? "  
" kita naik mobilmu yah ?"

Light mengangguk.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" baju ini gimana ? " Naomi memberikan rompi bertopi dengan celana pendek buat light. " bagus kan ?

" iya , iya !! wah selera baju elo bagus juga yah ? " Light masuk keruang ganti untuk mencoba baju yang dipilihkan Naomi. " gimana ? " Tanya ,light begitu keluar dari ruang ganti.

" Waaaahhhh …. Light kun **ku **kereeeeenn "  
" tadi elo ngomong apa ? " Light memperlihatkan senyum jahil andalannya. " Light kun apa ? "  
" EH , ELO DONG YANG GANTIAN PILIHIN BAJU BUAT GUE !! " Naomi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" ogah ! sampe elo ulangi perkataan elo tadi "

Naomi menghela napas . " Light kun KU keren "

" elo naksir yah sama gue ? " Light kembali mengeluarkan seringai jahilnya. " ngakuuu "

Naomi menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah . " IDIH GEERAN JADI ORANG! BURUAN ELO PILIHIN BAJU BUAT GUE !!! "

" IYE , IYE !! CEREWET CEWEK BAKA ! "

" ELO TADI NGOMONG APA ? "

" CEWEK BAKA "

" LIGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!! "

" ADOW ! AMPUN ! AMPUN ! " jerit Light saat Naomi pemukulnya dengan sepatu high heels nya.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Akhir – akhir ini Light sering memikirkan Naomi. Rambut hitam panjangnya , senyum manisnya , bahkan ekspressi marahnya.

"Light kun "

Light membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Naomi berdandan sangaaaaat cantik dengan gaun putih keemasan .

" Ibunya Matt ulang tahun , kita diundang pakai baju resmi ya ,….. kan ibunya Matt itu direktur perusahaan rokok terbesar di dunia "

Light tersenyum . " oke , aku ganti baju dulu yah "

5 menit kemudian Light keluar dengan rapi dengan jas , kemeja dan celana panjang serba dengan baju Naomi.

" Siap berangkat ? " Tanya Naomi.

Light senyum lalu menggandeng tangan Naomi.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Yucchi : *lalarian geje sambil bawa selang air* YUCCHI NGANCURIN PAIRING !!! KOK LIGHT NAOMI NYA KELIATAN SALING SUKA YAHHHH ???? TERUS KALO YUCCHI DIGOROK MISA GIMANA ??? ah , sebodo amat , si misa marah , marah deh *ngelanjutin change couple chap 5 *

Naomi : wah , kayaknyaaa gue lebih milih light deh dari pada L

Light : Gue lebih milih author ! iya kan ? *elus elus kepala yucchi*

Misa : LIGHT !! INI JUGA AUTHOR ! KECENTILAN BANGET SAMA LIGHT !

Yucchi : ya udah , sebelum terjadi perang dunia 3 mari kita focus ke cerita

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Di pesta , Misa lirik kanan kiri . lalu bergumam " ahh ,… aman …. Kakek tua belum dateng …. "

Light dan Naomi dateng sambil gandengan.

" LIGGHHHHTTTT !!! " Misa dateng mau meluk Light. Light udah masang muka BT.

Naomi berdiri didepan Light. " Mau meluk Light , Misa san ? langkahin dulu mayat Naomi "

" elo apa apaan sih Naomi ? " dengus Misa sebal. " Light kan pacar Misa "  
Naomi senyum setan . " tapi sekarang kan lagi change couple , jadi Light itu pacar Naomi , iya kan Near senpai ? "  
Misa kaget. Ternyata Near udah berdiri dibelakangnya dari tadi.

" Misa chan …. "  
" ampun , Near senpai "  
" Balik sono sama Matt "  
" iya , Near senpai " Misa pergi dengan Kesal.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" Si Misa tadi apa apaan sih , bikin malu aja " Keluh Light.

Naomi . " untung gue nolongin yah ??? "  
" enggak ! elu juga sama ajah , cewek baka ! " canda Light sambil meleletkan lidahnya.

" Light ma gituu " Naomi memasang wajah cemberut andalannya.

" gitu aja ngambek " Kata Light sambil mengulurkan tangannya. " Dansa yuk "  
Muka Naomi memerah tapi dia sambut tangan Light . _" Light … aku udah suka sama kamu dari dulu … tapi kamunya lebih milih Misa sih … "_

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

chap 5 fin –

sengaja dibikin Romance biar ada cinta segitiganya gitu …

Yucchi : AWAS KAU MISA !! JANGAN MENDEKAT !!

Misa : ABIS YUCCHI BIKIN LIGHT SAMA NAOMI SALING SUKA *ngacungin Golok*

Yucchi : siapa bilang Light suka Naomi ?

Misa : Jadi enggak ? ya udah … Misa mau ketemu Light dulu …

Yucchi : dasar orang aneh ….

R n R yoosshh !!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ayucchi : Wuaahhh .. kok chapter 5 nya selesai cepet banget ??? yo wish , kita lanjut ke chapter 6 yahh ^^

Bagian Mello – Linda , dijamin Ancur lagi deh … chapter 5 sihh … genrenya ada romance nya …

Disclaimer : Death note emang punya om Takeshi Obata dan akang Tsugumi Ohba tapi percayalah readers , Light yagami punya ayucchi seorang !!! * goroked * ( haha ketauan copas nya ^^ )

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Mello mendengus. Ketika Matt bilang kalo dia manfaatin – boro manfaatin , ngomong sama Linda aja dia belon …

" Linda " Mello memanggil Linda yang sedang menyusun puzzle gambar diri lagi meluk babi. " WOY ! LINDA LU PUNYA TELINGA GAK SIH ??? "

Linda menoleh dan memasang wajah datar andalan Near. " hm … "  
" HAM HEM AJA DARI TADI ! JAWAB KEK ! " Mello emosi sambil menyisir rambut blondenya dan meraba codet *ditabok* dipipinya.

Linda masih asik dengan Puzzlenya , rupanya dia kesulitan menemukan tempat puzzle yang cocok dengan potongan puzzle yang dia pegang.

" bukan disitu , disini … " Mello mengambil potongan puzzle dari tangan Linda dan memasangnya ditempat yang tepat. " betul kan ? " Mello menyeringai.

Linda menatap Mello takjub. Dari 30 menit lalu dia mencari , puzzle seluas karpet ruang tamu rumah author. –digebuk- .

" arigato gozaimas , Mello kun " Linda tersenyum dan mulai mengambil potongan puzzle yang lain.

" emm …. Linda elo bete ga ? " Tanya Mello hati hati.

Linda ngangguk. " lo punya apa gitu , buat ngilangin rasa bete kita ? "

" jalan – jalan yuk ? "  
" He ? " Linda merenyitkan alis. " ke mana ? "

Mello tersenyum . " ke dufan yuk ? "

" harus ke Indonesia dong ? jauh amat … " protes Linda.

" gapapa lah , gue jabanin ! gue traktir , gue bayarin ~! "

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" HAH ? SUMPE LO ? " Matt tercekat saat Mello meneleponnya " Ke Indonesia ? jauh amat sii , dijepang juga kan ada ….. "

" sumpah , gue sama Linda bakal ke Indonesia besok naik japan airlines ( sotooyyy ) , elu baik – baik yaa sama Misa chan , manfaatin aja terusss !!! "

" alah , Mel , Mel , otak criminal elu gak ilang ilang … " cengir Matt.

" iya , kan ketularan author ! udah yah gue mau siap – siap dulu "

pik –

Mello menutup Teleponnya. Dan kemudian memasang tampang horror saat Ayucchi berdiri masang tampang garang.

" what the … "  
" GUE BAKAL IKUT KE INDONESIA ! PUAS LO ? " Ayucchi tektok nyembur di muka Mello.

" KENAPA LO IKUT ? KENAPA MUSTI KE INDONESIAA ?? KENAPA MUSTI NGIKUTIN GUE SAMA LINDA ?? EMANG GUE AMA LINDA TUAN LO ? *digiles yucchi* "

" Yaaaaa … sekalian pulang kampung lah …… " Ayucchi ngambil hape Mello dan mulai menyalakan lagu feeling fine nya L arc en ciel. " Udah lama gue jadi TKW dijepang , pengen pulang … ngasi gaji buat keluarga "

Mello meluk yucchi sambil nangis. " Oh …. Mulia sekali niatmu nak … "

" makannya …. Gue ikut … "

" iya , iya boleh … sekalian deh gue bayarin , biar duit elo , dikasiin ke keluarga lo makin banyak .. yah … " Mello lalu menelpon untuk beli tiket pesawat satu lagi dengan tujuan Indonesia.

Ayucchi ketawa setan. ( author : seGILA ini kah gue ? ) . " HAHAHAH LO PERCAYA AJAH SAMA GUE !!! MANA MUNGKIN LAH GUE TKW !! LAGIAN KAMPUNG GUE TUH DI AFGHANISTAN ! * dicemplungin ke sumur rame rame* "

" Jadi elo Cuma buntutin gue sama Linda aja ? OH , SHIT ! mana gue udah mesen tiket kelas VVIP lagi buat elo … nyesel gue … "

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" WAHH ??? AYUCCHI JUGA IKUTT ??? " Linda berteriak surprise waktu liat ayucchi dateng bareng Mello. ( IYE , IYE , GUE MAEN DISINI … )

" iya , yuk ke bandara … " Ayucchi langsung menggandeng tangan Linda dan mengacuhkan Mello.

Mello menampar diri sendiri. " HARUSNYA , gue gak percaya sama air mata buaya itu anak … " Mello ditinggalin Linda sama Ayucchi dan disuruh bawa koper Ayucchi sama Linda yang rata rata berat banget. Bawa apaan sih mereka ? Yuk kita intip …

Linda : Baju dan perlengkapan lainnya , Poto Near seluas jendela rumah author yang dipaksain dilipet – lipet *Mello langsung buang tuh poto jauh jauh* , Puzzle 3 paket , satu paketnya isi 50 puzzle *Mello mendesah dan memasukkan puzzle itu kembali kekoper * , Kamera , rumah Barbie ( ? ) dan yang terakhir kaos kaki satu bundel ( dikira diindonesia musim sajlu kali yah ? udah tau musim kemarau gitu )

Ayucchi : Berbagai macam jenis dan ukuran Kunai , shot gun sampe Riffle gun , golok , berbagai jenis piso ( dari piso lipet sampe piso dapur ) , kapak , Palu , Paku , death note ( punya siapakah ? Rahasia Ayucchi dan Ilahi … ) , sebungkus pulpen faster isi selusin , kamera , Hp Samsung Haptic pop dan Samsung Corby , dan terakhir topeng .

Author : Sungguh memang Psikopat yah si Ayucchi itu … *nge nonjok diri sendiri*

Bergidik lah Mello dan Mello berjanji pada dirinya dia tidak akan mencari masalah lagi dengan Ayucchi.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Dipesawat keadaannya gak jauh beda sama keadaan tadi , Mello dikacangin Ayucchi sama Linda yang asik ngegosipin perceraian anang – KD (sungguh nggak uptodate)

Dan Mello lebih milih tidur dari pada digorok ayucchi.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Tiba di bandara soekarno – Hatta Jakarta , Mello langsung dikerubutin anak nuduh Mello itu banci terowongan Casablanca yang suka nyegat mobil dengan cara pura – pura mati ditengah jalan.

" Om , banci yang diterowongan Casablanca yahh ?? "

Anak lain ngomong. " Bener , tuh ada codet dipipinya ! "

Eh cucurut laen ngomong . " Tapi banci itu rambutnya nggak blonde pirang ! banci itu mah rambutnya kribo kayak emi !! "

Tapi tentu aja Mello nggak ngerti bahasa Indonesia . dia malah teriak narsis.

" OHH ! BANYAK BANGET FANS GUEEE !! " Dengan Bahasa Inggris. Ayucchi ngakak guling – guling. " Ah , sirik aja lo , yucchi ! mana fans elo ? mana ? "

Ayucchi langsung diem dan ngebisikin ke Linda apa yang sebenernya anak – anak itu teriakin.

" Nani ? Yappari ne … Mello san hanya salah paham ….. " jawab Linda tenang , sedetik kemudian Linda ketawa – ketawa gaje sambil guling guling.

Mello dan Ayucchi gandengan tangan dan pergi ninggalin Linda , takut disangka temennya ( tumben tu anak dua akur ? )

" WOYY !!! TUNGGUIN GUEEE !! " Linda tereak sambil ngejer Mello dan Ayucchi.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Dihotel , Mello mesen satu kamar Mewah dengan 3 kasur berbeda.

" Buaaahhh …. Cape gue … " Mello merebahkan diri dikasur paling dekat pintu keluar.

Linda langsung ngusir Mello. " Tidak , Mello san. Aku yang akan tidur disini "

" Gue ditengah ! " Kata ayucchi sambil tiduran dikasur yang tengah.

" Lu lu pada kenapa sih ? " kata Mello heran sambil duduk dikasur paling ujung

Linda membuka jendela hotel " Lo tau gak sih , kalo Indonesia itu lagi rawan gempa bumi ? "

" Bah ! dijepang lebih sering , kali ! ngapain takut ? " Mello mencibir.

" Itu kan kalo dijepang , udah dipasang teknologi canggih. Di Indonesia ? mana kita tahu … " Linda nyerocos. " Kalo gempa , jadi gue langsung narik tangan Ayucchi buat kabur ! "

" Terus gue gimana ? " Protes Mello. " Jadi kalian mau ninggalin gue gitu ? kalian lupa yah siapa yang udah bayarin kalian pesawat sama Hotel ? "

Linda sama Ayucchi nyengir , mereka tahu tandanya bentar lagi Mello mau ngamuk.

" ano … Mello san katanya mau ngajak ke dufan ? " Linda mengalihkan perhatian Mello.

Muka Mello ngedadak ceria lagi. " OH IYA !! GUE LUPA ! OKE , SEMUANYA SIAP – SIAP DULU ! GUE MAU MANDI. "

" gue sih mending ganti baju aja " Ayucchi langsung ngambil bajunya dan ganti baju.

" gue juga , deh " Linda bisanya ikut ikutan Ayucchi aja nih …

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" KEMON ! KITA SIAP BERANGKAT !! " Mello udah siap plus topinya. " Wah , cuacanya bagus yah … "

Tiba – tiba awan hitam menyelimuti kota Jakarta dan petir menyambar.

BLARRRR !!!!

Dan hujan turun. Mana langsung deras lagi…..

" Nice weather , Mello san ? " Linda berkata Bt sambil melepas lagi sepatu kets barunya.

" Udahlah , masih ada besok kan ? " Ayucchi langsung bobo. ( Kebluk banget tu anak … kena kasur dikit aja , langsung tidur , * ngehina diri sendiri * ) . " Mending sekarang bobo aja "

" iya …… gue setuju … " Mello bernapas lega , baru sekali ini Ayucchi nolong dia.

Linda akhirnya merebahkan diri dikasurnya dan mulai terlelap.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" MELLO SANNN !!! " Linda menarik kaki Mello kasar. " SUDAH SIAANNGG !!! AYO KITA KEDUFAN !! "

Mello bangun dan melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding hotel : Jam setengah 6 . Lagian si Ayucchi juga masih ngorok dikasurnya. Tapi akhirnya Mello bangun juga dan menarik kaki Ayucchi sampe dia jatoh dari kasurnya tapi tetep aja tu anak ga bangun , dasar kebo …

" WOY ! YUCCHI ! BANGUN , KATANYA MAU KE DUFAN ? " Teriak Mello sama Linda pas ditelinga Ayucchi.

Author : SIAPA YANG UDAH GANGGU TIDUR GUE ?? *grin*

Ayucchi sukses bangun dengan hampir budek.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" Kalo orang Indonesia biasanya sarapan pake apa ? " Tanya Mello ke Ayucchi yang secara gitu , orang Indonesia yang ngaku – ngaku orang afganistan. *digiles*

" Nasi goreng ? " gumam Ayucchi.

" Yang lebih Indonesia dikit , kek ? " protes Mello.

" TEMPE SAMA TAHU ! mau Lo ?? gue mah ogah …. " Kata Linda ( Sejak kapan dia tau tempe sama tahu ? )

Mello mencibir. " Apalagi dong ? "

" Gue tau … Bubur ayam aja yuk ? "

" Enak ? "  
Ayucchi ngangguk.

" OKE ! LETS GOO !!! " tereak Mello.

" ano … Mello san traktir kan ? " kata Linda takut , takut Mello ngamuk .

" REBESSS ! "

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" Mang , buburnya 3 porsi " kata Ayucchi mesen bubur. Mello sama Linda udah nunggu napsu , pengen makan.

Setelah pesenan dianter , Mello , Linda dan Ayucchi udah memandang Buburnya penuh napsu.

Bubur ayam dengan telur rebus diatasnya + ayam suwir + ati ayam + bawang goreng + seledri + kerupuk + kacang goreng = Enakkk … ( Bilang aja authornya Laper … )

" SIKAAATTT !! " aba – abm ( [maksudnya aba – aba ] hehe … ini nama kelas 3 smp disekolah author ) Mello .

Setelah kenyang dan setelah Linda dan ayucchi nambah 10 kali ,datanglah cowok ganteng , tinggi dan ramah .. jeng jeng jeng … dialah Fujiwara Tsubasa ( sumpah , ini nama samaran ) yang ternyata adalah pacar ayucchi *Disetrika soalnya tukang boong*

" Jadi ke dufan ? " Tanya tsubasa ramah. Sedetik kemudian , tsubasa sweatdrop ngeliat Linda yang kekenyangan dan berkali – kali bersendawa.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Didufan , rame banget . Dipintu masuk aja ada badut berjejer 3 yaitu : Winnie the pooh , Dora ( Ini request an adik saiia sumpah ! ) sama Spongbob lagi bawa boneka gery.

Linda dengan Napsunya ngeluarin kamera dan MINTA DIPOTO bareng badut – badut , Tsubasa , sama Ayucchi langsung gubrak.

Setelah Mello mengabulkan kenapsuan Linda untuk poto – poto bareng badut , sekarang Linda beralih keinginan.

" Mello san , beliin gue gulali dong "

Mello mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memesan gulali . dia mengluarkan duit seratus ribuan.

" Aya artos leutik teu jang ( ada uang kecil nggak de? ) ? " kata si emang yang kayaknya nggak punya kembalian.

" HAH ? " Mello cengo , nggak ngerti apa yang di omongin si emang. " Katanya gue boleh ngambil gulali lagi ? "

Ayucchi menyelamatkan Mello. " Oh , aya mang , sakeudap nya ! ( oh , ada mang , sebentar ya ) " Ayucchi mengeluarkan uang 5 ribuan.

4 orang autis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik istana boneka dulu.

Linda sama ayucchi sibuk dipoto sama tsubasa. Sementara Mello ? mukanya memerah dan kemudian …. HOEEEKKK !! Mello muntah.

" Aduh , Mello san Jorok ! " jerit Linda.

Belum ilang rasa mual Mello , dia muntah ke kolam.

4 orang autis itu sukses ketauan satpam dufan dan disuruh membersihkan kolam istana boneka.

" Ah! Elu sih Mel … " keluh ayucchi dan Tsubasa kompak.

" Mello san ! cepat bersihkan ! " eh … si Linda malah keasikan renang pake ban renang bebek bebekan warna oren punya author. Sebenernya umur author berapa sih ? Apa dia Imortal kayak cc ? *digiles*

Author : Buka aib diri sendiri yah gue ? … asu … asu …

Dengan penuh kesabaran Mello membersihkan kolam renang …. Tak lupa ia kuras airnya lalu dia sikat dengan sabun sampai mengkilap.

Proses itu membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 6 jam. Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam didufan.

" Guys … "

" Iya Mel ? "  
" Kok dufannya udah tutup ? "

" iyalah … jam 10 malem gitu …. Orang udah pada cape … mau tidur " Jelas Tsubasa panjang lebar. ( Author : HOREEEE !!! TSUBASA WARAAASSS !! NGGAK KAYAK MELLO !!!! UDAH GILA ! *author dipaketin sama Mello ke segitiga Bermuda* )

" Terus kenapa kita masih disini ? " Mello cengo.

" iya .. ya ? " Ayucchi ikutan heran. " jangan jangan ….. KYAAAAAA !!! "

4 orang itu berlari ke gerbang utama dufan yang udah digembok rapat.

" yah … gimana dong ? " Kata Mello putus asa setelah gagal mencoba membuka gembok dengan peniti.

" Mello san … Linda mau naik roller coaster … Mello harus temenin Linda " Kata Linda dengan Lempengnya.

" kenapa harus gue ? "

" udah Mel , jabanin aja … " bujuk Tsubasa. " entar gue ama yucchi yang ngegerakin Mesinnya "

Mello agak ragu , setelah melihat Ayucchi sama Tsubasa senyum criminal. Tapi dia nurut juga , dari pada si Linda ngamuk ?

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Setelah Mello dan Linda naik dan memasang sabuk pengaman , Ayucchi mensetting Mesin penggerak dengan kecepatan penuh dalam waktu 40 menit.

" Jangan lupa berdoa , Mel " pesan Tsubasa . " Kita disini bakal selalu inget kok ma elu "

Mello sebenernya udah ngompol dicelana. " ape maksud lo ?"

Tsubasa nyengir.

Mello mulai baca ayat kursi + surat yasin , Linda malah teteriakan geje.

Roller Coaster mulai berjalan langsung kecepatan penuh.

" KYAAAAAA !! " Mello tereak kayak banci diperempatan jalan. " SIALAN LOO AYUCCHI !! TSUBASAAAA !!! TERKUTUK KALIANNN !!! "

Lain sama Mello , Linda malah tereak kegirangan. " Mello sann !!! seruuu !! "  
" SERU MBAHMU !! " Mello masih panic dan lagi – lagi baca ayat kursi. " WOYY !! AYUCCHI ! TSUBASA ! BERENTIIN GAK ? "

Tentu aja nggak kedengeran , suara roller coster kan berisik banget. Lagian , Ayucchi sama Tsubasa lagi maen kuch – kuch hotahe di korsel kuda - kudaan sambil kejer – kejeran.( Lagi – lagi gue nulis aib ) .

Kenapa masyarakat gak ada yang nyadar kalo dufan berisik ? ini hanya ada dichange couple punya ayucchi . *digeplak* kan sengaja biar gak ada yang bakal nolong Mello … saiia lagi pengen nyiksa Mello … *digorok Mello*

" Ya Alloh … penderitaan ini sungguh berat …. Derita sungguh derita … " Mello pegangan kenceeeeeng banget ke pengaman sambil larak lirik Linda yang malah asik poto potoan disaat genting kayak gini. Sementara itu , Ayucchi sama Tsubasa lagi naek bianglala dengan kecepatan slow.

" Curang! " dengus Mello sambil terus pegangan dan baca ayat kursi." Malah enak – enakan dia … awas aja … "

40 menit terasa cepat untuk Linda , sedangkan buat Mello serasa seabad.

" yahhh … ko berenti sih ? " keluh Linda . " baru aja satu menit … "

Mello berasa mau nendang ketek eh kaki Linda , seenak ketek bilang satu menit…

" Linda mau lagi ? " Tanya Mello dan tentu saja disambut anggukan semangat Linda. " Mello turun dulu yah … mau nyalain mesinnya , Linda tunggu disini sambil pake pengaman … yah "

Linda ngangguk semangat , nggak tau rencana licik Mello.

Roller coaster mulai berjalan.

" Mello san nggak ikut ? "

Mello Cuma dadah dadahan sama Linda , terus dia langsung lompat kearah korsel dan mulai main kuda – kudaan.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" aduh gue laper " keluh ayucchi mengingat … dari tadi siang dia belum makan apa – apa.

" GUE TAUUU !! " Mello mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat Cadbury besar dengan isi 10 bungkus. " satu – satu yah "

Ayucchi sama Tsubasa langsung ngambil coklat. Mello juga. Linda ?

Linda diem sambil mengkeret .

" Linda chan mau ga ? " Mello menyodorkan satu bungkus coklat Cadbury.

" Linda … Linda … " Linda sesegukan. " GUE BENCI COKELAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT ! " Linda ngamuk. NGAMUK ! NGAMUK READERS ! NGA .. UMPH *disumpel lap pel*

Mello berusaha mendiamkan Linda yang ngamuk ngamuk gak karuan. Dia ngeliat ke sekeliling , Ayucchi sama Tsubasa udah gak ada.

Mello kembali sibuk mendiamkan Linda yang mulai jumpalitan kayak monyet dipelem dora.

Rrrrttt .. Rrrrttt … Hape Mello geter.

_From : Ayucchi – chan._

_Mello – kun , Maaf yah yucchi ama Tsubasa tersayang balik duluan ke Jepang Naek pesawat … Maaf juga Ayucchi sama Tsubasa nyolong semua coklat Mello ,_

( A/N : disini Mello masih bisa maafin .. )

_Dan … Maaf juga … ke Indonesia Ayucchi nggak bawa uang , jadi Ayucchi nyolong ATM Mello kun buat beli tiket Garuda Indonesia tujuan jepang kelas VVIP buat Yucchi sama Tsubasa … _

_Miaaaaann … Miaannn …. Gomenasaiii … Gomenasaiii …_

_Oke Mello ? sampe ketemu dijepang yah …_

_Selamat menjinakkan Linda _

_Ayucchi , Tsubasa – _

Buset , sms panjang amat ya ?

Mello ngerasa kepalanya mau pecah saat itu juga. Diliriknya Linda yang masih juga belom Jinak .

chap 6 fin –

Ayucchi : WUAAHH ADA GUE DISINI *proudly*

Mello : iya ! dan elu ngancurin semuanya !

Linda : Iya ! elu juga bikin guenya bentar naek roller coasternya . * OOT sekali … *

Udahan dulu yah …

Review ne ?

- Ayucchi Fujiwara -


	7. Chapter 7 spesial Lidner Near

Setelah kehancuran di chapter 6 , setelah Mello puas menyiksa author waktu dia ma Linda berhasil balik ke jepang dengan ngejual coklat supernya yang berharga 50 juta ( buset … coklat mahal amat … gak bisa kurang lagi , mang ? ::: Mello : KAGAK ! SEGITU HARGA MATINYA ! GAK BISA DITAWAR LAGI !! JADI BELI KAGAK ? ) dan ngarungin Linda yang masih belum reda ngamuknya … bahkan hingga kini … *ngeliat Linda yang lagi nyiksa SEMUA coklat Mello dengan biadab , sedangkan Mello Cuma bisa mewek darah + guling – guling * baiklah karena Author juga stress NYIKSA Mello – Linda … Mari kita beralih ke Lidner dan Nate River…..

Disclaimer : Maafkan saiia akang tsugumi ohba dan om takeshi obata … saiia mencuri Light yagami …

( Meanwhile )

T kuadrat : Light mana ????

Takeshi obata : Light kok ilaaannnggg ?? *panic … secara gitu , Light itu pemeran utama Death note ( iya gitu … sootoy saiia … tapi bener kan ? MAKSA BANGET … )*

Tsugumi ohba : Masak sihh ??? tadi elo taro dimana si Light ? *buka – buka laci meja*

Takeshi obata : ya itu dia … perasaan tadi gue taro disaku baju deh bareng si Matt … ( arisa : MASYA ALLOH !!! PANTESAN GUE CARI – CARI SI MAMAT KAGAK ADA ! DISUMPUTIN TERNYATAAA !!! )

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Ah dari pada banyak bacot … mending kita mulai ajah deh …

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" Lidner … Nanti gue mao ajak elo ke tempat biasa gue ama si Linda ngedate yah " kata Near ditelepon membuat Lidner kaget dan susu prenagen yang sedang diminumnya ( Lidner hamil anak nya Mello ???? ) tumpah ke skripsi yang sudah diselesaikannya dalam waktu 2 bulan alias 60 hari dengan susah payah sampe guling – guling nyalain printernya. ( pengalaman pribadi author … dasar printer sialand !! terkutuuk!! )

" Kemana ? " Lidner berkata takut udah ngebayangin tempat aneh bin ajaib Near yang akan membawanya menuju jurang kematian. ( HALAH ! LEBAY LU LIDNER ! )

" Rahasia , pokoknya besok elu pake baju kaos aja , sepatu yang bawahnya tajem dan tinggi jangan pake high heels , oh iya … pastiin sebelum pergi elo belom makan oke ? babay … "

Setelah telepon terputus , Lidner langsung menelan ludah tanda Lidner terbelalak karena Skripsi yang susah payah dia kerjakan berjudul " Mengamati kehidupan Banci" ( Dia pake foto Mello untuk sampul Skripsi nya. Dibawah foto Mello ada tulisan : " Inilah contoh banci " *Author digorok Mello dan Mello Fans Girl ya ya … meski gitu , Mello emang rada cute … author akui … * ) udah kotor kena susu prenagen yang tadi dia minum. Kenapa Lidner minum susu ibu hamil ? ah ! rahasia tuhan dan Ayucchi.

" OOHHH !! SKRIPSI GUEEE … DASAR NEAR BULUUKK ! GARA – GARA DIA NEH ! "

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Ting tong !

Lidner Males bukain pintu. Mana dia belom ganti baju lagi , masih pake kaos rombeng ama celana pendek sepaha.

" wah , udah siap Lidner ?"

Lidner cengo bentar . " Hah ? "

" Yuk berangkatt !! " Near menarik tangan Lidner.

" Eh ??? Aigoooooo !! ( Aduuhh ) "

Near menyuruh Lidner make sepatu yang tadi dia suruh.

" Gue gak punya sepatu kayak gitu … berarti kita ga jadi pergi kan ?? " Lidner ngarep.

Near mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mobilnya. " huh … untung gue bawa dua … yang ini biasanya dipake Linda … buruan pake !"

Lidner cengo.

" buruan pake !"

Lidner Cuma pasrah dan memakai sepatu super tinggi dengan paku – paku dibawahnya.

" Nah , siap kan ? "

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

" Puzzle Jelly Land "

Papan yang tertulis besar di depan sebuah gedung tua.

" Near … ini … " Lidner cengo.

" Pak , sepatunya " seorang cowok mendekati Lidner dan Near. " eh ! Near- san ! sudah lama tidak kesini … umm ano , Linda chan mana ? "

Near melepas sepatunya dan memberikannya pada laki – laki itu. " Iya , Mikami – kun … Linda sedang ada tugas , jadi … aku mengajak Lidner chan saja. Lidner , cepat buka sepatumu , akan dicuci dulu sampai bersih disini .. "

Lidner membuka sepatunya susah lagi bukanya. " Kalo harus dibuka lagi , kenapa Near nyuruh aku pake dari rumah ? "

Mikami cengengesan. " Oke , Near – san , tunggu disini dulu … untuk pembayaran silahkan ke kasir saja yaa … " Mikami masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan sambil menenteng sepatu Lidner dan Near.

------ 5 menit kemudian , Mikami balik bawa sepatu -----

" Nah , Near san , selamat bersenang – senang yah ! pasti kau pilih paket jumbo , kan ? "

Near tertawa. " Ah , benar sekali … Kau pasti lapar kan Lidner chan ? "

" TIDAK ! " Jerit Lidner .

Sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi perut Lidner .. " Kruyuuukkk "

" Kau berbohong Lidner chan … " Interogasi Near. Lidner merasa maluuuu sekali.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Near membawa Lidner kesebuah ruangan yang khusus telah dipesan , didalamnya ada piring besar berbentuk kotak yang berisi Jelly berbentuk Puzzle , tugasnya gampang , kamu hanya harus memakannya sampai Jumbo.

" Sengaja kupesankan jelly nya rasa cokelat kau pasti senang … "

Lidner senyum terpaksa. " Mello pasti senang … "

Baru aja Lidner mau ngambil satu potong dengan garpu , Near mencekalnya tangan Lidner.

" Aku tahu , kau lapar , Lidner chan … tapi ini ada aturan mainnya… "

" aturan main ? "

Near mengangguk. " Kita pakai suit jepang ( kertas – gunting – batu ) … siapa yang menang , dia yang berhak mengambil satu potong jelly ini … "

Lidner mendengus kesal dan membatin. _" aduuhhh … mao maem ajaaaa loba ileeee .. bacot bener ni anak " _*arisa nyumpahin Lidner beneran Hamil setelah minum susu prenagen*

" ayo kita mulaii … KERTAS GUNTING BAAAAAAAAAAATUUUU " tereak Near bikin Lidner nyesel , kenapa tadi gak bawa sumpelan kuping.

Near ngeluarin batu , Lidner gunting.

" Yahhaaaa gue menaaaanngg ! " Near mengambil satu potong paling besar yang sudah jadi incaran Lidner dari tadi.

" _OH SHIITTT !! DIA NGAMBIL JELLY INCERAN GUEEEE !! " _Batin Lidner sambil mengetuk – ngetukkan garpunya kemeja.

" ayo lagi ! kertas gunting baaaaatttuuuuu "

Near ngeluarin kertas , Lidner batu.

" GUEEE MENANG LAGIIII !!! " Near tereak.

Lidner pundung. " GUE GA MAO MAEN LAGI AHH ! KALAH MULU GUE ! KAPAN MAKANNYA COBA ? NIH JANIN GUE YANG MINTA ENTAR DIA KAGAK LAHIR – LAHIR LAGII !!! " ( sekali lagi , sodara – sodara kita pertanyakan pada Lidner … apa dia hamil anaknya Mello ??? )

( 2 Jam kemudian … )

" Sebel gue ! dari tadi gak dapet dapet neh ! sebel guee !! " Tereak Lidner Frustasi mana dari tadi sang perut sudah berteriak memelas pada tuannya minta diberi makan.

" Tinggal satu potong lagi … kalo elo bisa , rebut dari gue ! "

Lidner lemes. " Kagak tao ah ! palingan gue kalah lagi… "

" ayok agh! Kertas gunting baaaatttuuuu "

Near mengeluarkan batu , sementara Lidner pasrah mengeluarkan kertas.

Hening sedetik … dua detik …

" GUEEEE MENAAAAAANNNNGGGGGGG !!!!! " Lidner nari sajojo heboh.

Near mendengus. " Oke , elo menang. Ambil satu potong lagi …"

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Lidner lagi sibuk memperbaiki skripsinya sambil mengutuk Near , secara tersangka utama yang bikin susu prenagennya tumpah ke skripsi.

" yaahhhh ... skripsi gue ... susah payah bikinnya ... susah payah maksa Mello buat dandan kayak banci gini ... dasar si Near , awas aja lo ... gue Jurus pake kemampuan taekwondo gue , baru tau dia ... "

- _are you feeling fine .. nemurenai yoru niha kimi no maboroshi ga .. she said loving you made me happy everyday ... – _( author lagi kepincut ama lagi L arc en ciel yang feeling fine )

Dengan ogah – ogahan Lidner melihat ke layar kaca handphone samsung haptic pop yang nelepon dia jam 2 malem.

- Near Bulukan berjamur berbakteri - *Arisa bawa – bawa piso buat nyincang Lidner*

Tertulis jelas di layar teleponnya.

Lidner mendesah mengangkat teleponnya.

" Lidner keehl ( sumpah na , saiia ga tau tulisan nama belakang Mello , maapkan kalo salah ... ^^v ) disini , siapa yang berbicara ? "

" ini dengan Nate River , Lidner ... oh iya , besok aku mau menemani kamu latihan taekwon do yah ! kujemput nanti "

" Hn .." jawaban singkat padat dan jelas dari Lidner.

" oke kalo gitu ... kamu buruan tidur , nanti besok aku jemput jam 9 pagi " Near menutup teleponnya, Lidner cengo sendirian.

" tadi si near bilang mao nemenin gue latihan taekwondo ya ? iya gak readers ???"

Readers : IYA MBAAAKKK ! ITU KUPING APA KATEL ?? *tereak dikuping Lidner*

" HAH ? !!!"

Author ; Beuugghhh ... si Lidner ko sensi amat ke Near ??? kagak ngerti saiia...

Lidner langsung memejamkan matanya dan berharap besok badai salju , meski sebenernya tuh , latar change couple sekarang lagi bulan juni pastinya lagi musim panas , summer.

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Jam 8 Lidner udah bangun , dia nyalahin matanya , kenapa bangun jam 8 tidur lagi … susah, ga bisa.

" Sudah bangun , Lidner chan ? "

Lidner spontan menoleh ke arah suara , Near lagi menclok dijendela kamarnya.

" Se … sejak kapan elo ada dikamar gue ?" Lidner kaget , secara gitu ngeliat ada cowo dikamarnya yang entah dari kapan.

Near loncat dari Jendela. " aku sudah menunggu kamu bangun dari 3 jam yang lalu tauk! Buruan mandi !"

Lidner malah mao bobo lagi , Near udah mengancam bakal bunuh Mello kalo Lidner ga mandi , Lidner cuek dan mao bobo lagi , tapi ga jadi setelah melihat susu prenagen kesayangannya disita Near semuanya.

( Jadi buat Lidner lebih penting prenagen dari pada mello , gitu ? dasar ga berperasaan!)

" Oke , oke! Gue mandi !tapi elo jangan minum susu prenagen gue ! awas kalo diminum ! "

Setelah Lidner siap , Near langsung membawa Lidner ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya *author digaplok Lidner , seenak jidat bacain narasi*. Maksud gue ketempat taekwondo tersayang , tempat pertama kali Lidner ketemu ama Mello yang kebetulan lagi ngamen didepan gedung taekwondonya. *Meski so sweet , Mello ngegorok author soalnya author bilang – bilang ke readers kalo Mello dulunya tukang ngamen*

Didepan gedung Near kembali mencari gara – gara sama Lidner.

" Lidner .."

" Hn ? " Lidner bete.

" Gandeng tangan gue "

( Penggunaan kata aku – kamu ato Elo – Gue itu sesuai mood author XD)

" Ga mau "

" Gue blokir Atm elo neh ! "

" Sok aja ! gue ga peduli gue bisa pake duit Mello sepuas gue ! " Lidner ngeyel. Matre … Lidner matre … author aja ga pernah minta uang ke tsubasa kecuali kalo ditraktir. ( Yaiyallah! )

" Gue pecat elo !"  
" Emang gue kerja apaan ma elo ? " Lidner sewot

" oh iya ya … elo kan bukan pembantu gue …. Hmmmm … Gue gorok Mello ! "

" Silahkan " Lidner cengos.( Mello : Teganyaaaa~~~ kau Lidnerr!! Teganya teganya teganya *Mello malah nyanyi sendiri* )  
" Gue minum semua susu prenagen elo !"

" HAH ?? OKE ! GUE GANDENG ELO ! "

Near tersenyum Puas. Dan Lidner menggandeng tangan Near.

Murid murid taekwondonya Lidner semuanya menyambut Lidner didepan pintu Lidner si takada kiyomi langsung ngomporin.

" Cieeeehhhh sensei punya pacar baruuu …..prikitiewww … ( Sule sangaaattt ) "

Lidner serasa mau nyekek kiyomi.

" Om ! om pacarnya Lidner sensei yaaaaa ?" Sekarang si Rem yang ngomong. ( Shinigami jadi murid taekwondo ? Bae akh ! )

Near senyum setan , ada rencana jahat pasti …

" Emmm … iya , om baru jadian satu menit lalu sama sensei kalian ini … "

Lidner nginjek kaki Near.

" WOOOWWW … SENSEI MUSTI TRAKTIR KITA SEMUA DI HOKA HOKA BENTO NIIHHH !!"  
Lidner shock. " Ke … kenapa ??? "

" Kan waktu itu Sensei yang bilang ! "

(( Flashback mode : ON ))

" Sensei , ko jarang Liat om Mello lagii ?? " Kata Kiyomi.

" Om Mello lagi sibuk , kalian kangen yah ama om Mello ? "

Semua murid Lidner ngegeleng. " Kita kangen ama coklatnya sensei , silver queen , Cadbury , Dairy Milk … "

Lidner sweatdrop. Emang , Mello suka bawa macem – macem coklat kalo lagi ngapelin Lidner di tempat ngajar taekwondonya.

" Ato jangan – jangan , Sensei udah putus ama om Mello ? " Interogasi Ryuk.

" Enggak ko … sensei masi ama om Mello , Kalo sensei punya pacar baru , sensei traktir kalian semua di hoka – hoka bento deeehh !! "

" JANJI YAAA SENSEIII !!! "

(( Flash back mode : OFF ))

Lidner lemes , diliriknya Near yang lagi buka dompet , wiihh si Near lagi banyak duit neh .. Lidner ber – yes ria , soalnya Near kayaknya mao bantuin traktir di hokben , sekalian aja Lidner ikut minta traktir.

" Em Lidner chan … kayaknya aku ada acara dulu … ditemeninnya besok aja , yaa " Near secepat kilat langsung pergi dengan mobilnya.

Lidner cengo … belum ngeh apa yang lagi terjadi.

" senseiii ! ayo kita ke hoka – hoka bento !! "

Lidner baru sadar , Near kabur.

Lidner berharap Mello datang saat itu juga.

( chap 7 fin )

^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v^^v

Author : Lidner ,,, bagaimana rasanya menjadi pacar seorang Nate river ?

Arisa : GUE SENENG ! GUE SENENG !!

Author : idiiiihhh …. Kenapa Ini orang muncul ??? Oke , Lidner , gimana tanggapannya ?

Lidner : Memalukkan , menyakitkan … not funny , nothing at all … ( wuiiihhh pedes amat mbak ? eh … tapi sambelnya kurang ! tambahin dong ! *author lagi makan baso*)

Author : Oke , Nate river gimana rasanya menjadi pacar seorang Lidner ?

Near : Bisa tolong singkirkan makhluk ini dulu ? *nunjuk arisa yang meluk near dari belakang*

Author : Bisa , bang ! * nendang arisa jauh – jauh * gimana pendapatnya ?

Near : Biasa aja … *lempeng .. datar*

Oke , Review ne ? –

Ayucchi Fujiwara


End file.
